


Zaklínačský cit

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Clumsiness, Humour, Lambert being Lambert, M/M, Sex, Vulgar Language
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. I'd love to translate this piece of work, however, I'm afraid it would lose its glamour. The language, the curses are too unique to be translated properly, but maybe... someday...





	Zaklínačský cit

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

"Kdy jsi naposled někoho pěkně omrdal?"

 

 

Ano, i takové otázky mohly být úplně klidně položeny v průběhu večerů na Kaer Morhen, které byly jeden jako druhý, druhý jako třetí a tak dále. Lambert s Eskelem se buďto šíleně nudili, a když zrovna ne, tak skákali, jak Yennefer pískala. Po setmění čarodějka zpravidla svou komnatu neopouštěla, oba zaklínači tak od ní měli pokoj a jak jinak mohli trávit čas než pitím.

 

 

Už pár hodin seděli u starého dřevěného stolu, na něm rozloženo nějaké jídlo a korbele s chlastem. Proklínání panovačné Yennefer jim zabralo úvodní část dýchánku, brbláním nad Vesemirovým stárnutím strávili další hodinu a nyní se jejich téma stočilo k něčemu příjemnějšímu, i když někdy jen zdánlivě.

 

 

Poté, co Lambert položil svou otázku, se opřel loktem o stůl a zamženýma očima se zahleděl na svého dlouholetého přítele, který nehnul ani brvou. Eskel se pak jen napil, odložil korbel, otřel si ústa do rukávu a ušklíbl se.

 

 

"Dva týdny už to budou."

 

 

Lambert svraštil obočí, přemýšlel, co bylo před dvěma týdny… Šlo to ztuha. Problém byl nejen v alkoholu, ale hlavně v té jednotvárnosti dní. Nedokázal rozlišit, co dělal včera a co před týdnem, natož dvěma.

 

 

Eskelovi bylo jasné, nad čím Lambert dumá, znal ho příliš dobře, a tak mu napověděl.

 

 

"Byl jsem v Zemi nikoho a mířil jsem-"

 

 

"Do Oxenfurtského bordelu?" navrhnul Lambert.

 

 

"Ne," potřásl Eskel hlavou, ale nijak pohoršeně nereagoval, s jeho vzhledem bylo… No, dívky se na něj zrovna nelepily, takže mu bordely kolikrát přišly vhod. "Do Oxenfurtu jsem mířil, ale jen jsem si chtěl nechat vylepšit zbroj."

 

 

"A rozdal sis to se zbrojířovou dcerou?" zeptal se nadějně Lambert, zuby se mu zaleskly v úsměvu.

 

 

"Nejel jsem zrovna po cestě, nechal jsem Scorpionovi volné otěže a toulali se společně lesem, dokud jsem neuslyšel křik," odmlčel se Eskel, aby se napil. Koutkem oka se podíval po Lambertovi, jestli nemá nějaké další chytré nápady, ale ten pouze mlčel a poslouchal. "Dívka, nebylo jí více než osmnáct, uvízla v jámě, do níž chtěli vesničani chytit Běsa. Pomohl jsem jí ven a-"

 

 

"-a ona se ti za to odvděčila," dopověděl Lambert, uznale pokýval hlavou a přihnul si.

 

 

Eskel neměl, co by dodal, přesně tak to bylo. Sám od ní nic nepožadoval, ale peníze neměla, ovšem něco mu na oplátku dát chtěla. Byla to její volba, kterou Eskel samozřejmě neměl to srdce nepřijmout. Navíc se mu nestávalo často, aby se na něj sličné dívky usmívaly, objímaly jej a dokonce s ním dobrovolně strávily noc. Nikdy nebyl zrovna fešák, ta děsivá jizva přes tvář tomu jen dala korunu.

 

 

"No, a ty? Pochlub se, kanče Lamberte," pobídl druhého zaklínače a napil se.

 

 

"Taky tak," škytnul Lambert a zaklel. "Asi… nevím… ale užil jsem si to!"

 

 

"Ty by sis to užil i s kozou," poznamenal Eskel, načež následovalo hrobové ticho. "Ty sis to užil s kozou!"

 

 

"Eh, jo, jsem zasraný kozomrd!" rozhodil Lambert rukama a ale zrovna kajícně se netvářil.

 

 

Eskel chvíli seděl bez hnutí, jen konsternovaně koukal na Lamberta, pak se ale vzpamatoval a jen pokrčil rameny.

 

 

"Už jsem vlastně slyšel a viděl i horší věci," došlo mu. "Největším zvěrstvem musí být sex s Yennefer…"

 

 

"Neříkej, že bys ji nepíchal?" naklonil Lambert hlavu.

 

 

Eskel se ošil.

 

 

"Možná kdyby nebyla tak panovačná…"

 

 

"Možná zrovna tohle na ní Geralta rajcuje," vyslovil Lambert svou domněnku a popadl korbel. Trochu nápoje mu steklo po bradě. "Každopádně bych ji mrdal, až bych brečel."

 

 

"Ji nebo jakoukoliv jinou, že?"

 

 

Lambert zavrčel.

 

 

"Po dvoutýdenním půstu na tom musíš být stejně," konstatoval nakonec docela klidně.

 

 

"S Keirou jsi neuspěl?" neubránil se popíchnutí Eskel a po zjizvené tváři se mu rozlilo cosi podobné úsměvu.

 

 

"Jdi do prdele. Jsem zoufalej, ale abych si to rozdal s Keirou… Poběží to vyprávět Ranuncul a nejlépe i Yennefer. Už takhle tady děláme zasraný poskoky, potom by se po mně vozily ještě víc."

 

 

Eskel musel s Lambertem souhlasit, zřejmě by to nějak takto dopadlo, proto se sám držel od čarodějek dál. Stačilo, že jim poroučela a měla na ně pifku Yennefer, nevěděl jak Keira, ale i Triss Ranuncul zrovna holubičí povaha nebyla. Zničily by je.

 

 

Na pár minut mezi nimi zavládlo ticho, jež narušilo až sklouznutí látky po dřevě. Lambert se přisunul k Eskelovi, jenž v zaklínačových očích spatřil lesk, který…

 

 

"Ani na to nemysli, Lamberte," podíval se na něj. Neměl náladu spát s Lambertem… nebo spíše neměl ještě dost alkoholu v krvi.

 

 

"Eskele…" zavrněl černovlasý muž, "Napij se ještě."

 

 

Eskel zavrtěl hlavou, zaváhal, věděl, že jestli se napije… a pak znovu… neubrání se. A vlastně se ani nebude chtít bránit.

S povzdechem uchopil korbel, vypil do dna a otřel si ústa. Zdálo se mu to, nebo byl Lambert opět o něco blíž?

 

 

"Budeš dneska zase prosit?" zeptal se jej naoko klidně, uvnitř ale cítil, jak se krev pomalu začíná hrnout do jeho třísel. Jen ta myšlenka na sex, byť s Lambertem, v něm probouzela oheň.

 

 

"Já nikdy neprosím!" změnil tón Lambert a v očích mu zajiskřilo vztekem.

 

 

"No, samozřejmě," přitakal vehementně Eskel, načež hlasem nasáklým ironií dodal: "A ono hlasité oh, Eskele, ještě, mrdej mě tvrdějc, jsem tvoje děvka, chci tvého ptáka a nakonec oh, můj bože sténal asi Vesemir, pohoňkávající si v koutě, že ano?"

 

 

"To by se ti líbilo, že, ty ixhebicionalisto," položil Lambert dlaň na Eskelovo stehno, jazyk se mu sice pletl, ale ruce měl jisté.

 

 

Eskel to raději nechal plavat, cokoliv sexuálního ve spojení s Vesemirem si představovat nechtěl, ale ani neudělal vůbec nic pro to, aby Lamberta odradil od svého záměru. Natáhl se pro Lambertův korbel a rovněž ho zdolal na ex.

 

 

"Jsi zvrácený," splynulo mu ze rtů.

 

 

"Protože tě chci omrdat tak, že vzbudíš celou Kaer Morhen?" otázal se Lambert a Eskel si nepamatoval, že by kdy přimhouření očí mohlo u Lamberta působit rajcovněji… Polknul a nedobrovolně se zachvěl, dlaň na jeho stehně se posunula výš, malíček černovlasého zaklínače se již téměř dotýkal Eskelova rozkroku.

 

 

"Ne, protože si představuješ, že nás pozoruje Vesemir," odpověděl Eskel, povšimnul si Lambertova pobaveného úšklebku a překvapil se myšlenkou, že jej v životě nelíbala žádná ústa tak náruživě jako právě ta, na nichž zrovna spočíval jeho zrak.

 

 

Vyklouzl z nich jazyk, aby navlhčil rty, v tom momentě mu už neutajitelnou erekci zakryla Lambertova dlaň. Dráždila jej přes kalhoty, spokojeně vydechnul, očima nic nevnímal, proto byl překvapen, když na tváři ucítil horký dech a pak i tvrdá ústa, jež takřka brutálně líbala ta jeho. Lambert prostě moc něžnosti do vínku nedostal…

 

 

Ale ne že by si Eskel stěžoval, chytil toho sarkastického parchanta za vlasy a přizpůsobil se. Zuby cinkaly a kousaly, dokud krev netekla, ale ani ta je neodradila od jejich počínání, neboť Lambertova ruka neustále laskala Eskelův rozkrok, Eskel mu boky vycházel vstříc ve snaze najít co největší tření. Zasténal Lambertovi do úst a pak jej od sebe odtrhl.

 

 

"Snad sis to nerozmyslel," zafuněl udýchaně Lambert a stiskl vybouleninu Eskelových kalhot.

 

 

"Ne, ty idiote, jenom se nehodlám nechat ojet na stole. Když už mám mít tvojeho ptáka v prdeli, tak ať se mi aspoň dobře leží."

 

 

"Tvoje racionalita je obdivuhodná," utrousil Lambert, poté se ale zvedl a následoval druhého zaklínače ke kožešinám u krbu. Promnul si svůj rozkrok a rozhodl se, že nebude čekat, až se ta slečinka uvelebí. Prostě na Eskela skočil a podařilo se mu jej povalit.

 

 

Eskel se přirozeně chtěl bránit, ale jakmile se mu mezi nohy vecpalo koleno, otírající se mu o látku kalhot, přeplněnou jeho tvrdým penisem, a ústa byla poctěna další atakem Lambertových rtů, nechal ruce samovolně padnout na zem. Cítil se poražen, poměrně příjemně poražen.

 

 

Lambertovy polibky byly horké, dravé, přesně takové, jaké dokázaly Eskela nejlépe nažhavit. Už teď se v nich ztrácel a boky se zběsile otíral o Lambertovo koleno, přeci jen dvoutýdenní půst se na něm podepsal. Lambert mu ale nehodlal dovolit, aby z toho vyšel tak lacino, odtáhl se, zaskočeného Eskela obrátil na břicho a stáhnul mu kalhoty i se spodním prádlem pod zadek.

 

 

Pak si naslinil prsty, a ač trpělivost jeho silnou stránkou nebyla, aspoň trochu svého přítele připravit chtěl. Eskel při prvním prstu syknul, pálilo to, ale snažil se rozptylovat, myslel na to, jak by se Vesemir tvářil, kdyby je takhle viděl, jak by se z nich mohl Geralt smíchy posrat a jak pohrdavě by se tvářila Yennefer…

 

 

"Dva prsty v prdeli a ty ani necekneš? Že tys cvičil? Vždycky jsi byl pilný žák," rýpal Lambert a plesknul Eskela po zadku. Ležící zaklínač nadskočil leknutím, z jeho úst se ale vydralo zasténání, jak se otřel klínem o kožešinu, a jak uvnitř něj Lambertův prst polaskal to místo…

 

 

"Jdi do prdele," zavrčel následně, aby dal Lambertovi najevo, že ty jeho píčoviny vnímá.

 

 

"No, ne že bych potřeboval pozvání, ale děkuji."

 

 

Eskel zaskřípal zuby. Lambert měl nadání srát člověka i ve chvíli, kdy se jej zrovna chystal ojet… Tomu se říká být obdarován.

 

 

"Tak už dělej, přežil jsem Zkoušku Trav, přežiju i tvou žížalku," vyrazil ze sebe ztěžka Eskel, prsty v jeho zadku, na jeho prostatě… no, zrovna pořádek v hlavě neměl.

 

 

"Bastarde," zavrčel Lambert, sundal si kalhoty, naslinil dlaň, jíž si přejel přes svou erekci. "Můj Obrobijec ti právě natrhne prdel."

 

 

Než se Eskel mohl ironicky zachechtat, bylo mu připomenuto, že Lambert rozhodně málo vybaven nebyl. Dech mu uvíznul v krku, bolest se přelila přes celé tělo a pak se rozplynula, zůstal jen pocit naplnění, který nezažil už sakra dlouho… Více, než krátká trvanlivost pálení jej ale překvapila Lambertova tváři, jež se objevila napravo od něj.

 

 

Podíval se mu do těch kočičích očí, žhnoucích vzrušením, a hlasitě zasténal, jak se Lambert uvnitř něj pohnul a dotkl se Eskelovy prostaty.

 

 

"Jsi neodolatelně sladký, když ti projíždím díru, víš to?" vycenil Lambert zuby ve zmrdském úsměvu, načež se Eskel nemohl rozhodnout, jestli mu chce jednu vrazit nebo ho políbit. No, ale protože měl zrovna jeho ptáka hluboko v sobě, nějak mu přišla efektivnější ta druhou varianta.

 

 

Lambert ho nekompromisně mrdal, Eskel mu vycházel vstříc a zavyl nadšením, když se mu kalhoty zcela stáhly i z přední části těla, takže jeho erekce konečně mohla plně pocítit hebkost kožešin. Jejich rty se od sebe oddělily, jak oba lapali po dechu, Lambert funěl, Eskel sténal…

 

 

"Ty jsi povolnější než ženská, to se mi líbí," našel Lambert schopnost mluvit a neomylně ji využil k nasírání, pak ale zpomalil pohyby svých boků tak, aby se vteřinu co vteřinu jen otíral o to místo, jež nutilo Eskela se kroutit a sténat. "Ale kňučíš o ptáka úplně stejně, ty moje děvko," zapředl a kousl Eskela do ucha.

 

 

Eskel neodpověděl, už nebylo v jeho silách souvisle myslet, pouze vnímal Lambertův hlas, jeho opět tvrdé přírazy, nehty, zatínající se mu do boků a kožešinu, o níž se otíral… Neustále vycházel druhému zaklínači vstříc, prosil o větší rychlost, razanci… dokud mu do celého těla nevystřelila slast nebeská a na kožešině neulpěly prameny jeho spermatu.

 

 

Lambert si zkousl ret, když uviděl, jak se Eskel oddal orgasmu, jak celé jeho tělo ztuhlo a z úst mu vyšel podivný zvuk, ne nepodobný Lambertovu jménu. Svaly kolem jeho erekce se nádherně stáhly, stačilo pak už jen pár přírazů a sám následoval Eskela do víru slasti. Bylo mu jedno, jestli řve, vzdychá… zaznamenal jen, že se svalil na Eskelovo tělo a oběma rukama je obejmul.

 

 

"Mám tě rád, Eskele, i když jsi takový pytel sraček…" zamrmlal.

 

 

"Taky tě mám rád," zafuněl Eskel, jelikož jej Lambert tížil na zádech a drtil v sevření. "i když jsi nehorázný ocas, ale teď bys ze mě mohl třeba slézt."

 

 

"Citlivko…" uchechtl se Lambert, svezl se na stranu a položil se na záda. Oheň už dohasínal, proto se natáhl pro další kožešinu, kterou hodil přes Eskela, a následující položil na sebe.

 

 

"Díky, lásko, byla by z tebe dokonalá ženuška," popíchnul jej šklebící se Eskel.

 

 

"Drž hubu, táto, nebo už žádný mrd nebude," uvelebil se Lambert a Eskel docela zíral, že neprotestoval proti ženské roli. "Dobrou noc."

 

 

"Dobrou," vyslovil stále s úsměvem na rtech Eskel. Možná byl Lambert hovado s nevymáchanou držkou, ale věřil mu, že ho rád. Nedíval se na něj jako lidé skrz prsty, bral ho takového, jaký je. Což byla Lambertova dost možná jediná opravdu dobrá vlastnost, kterou ovšem nedokázal nikdy jiný ocenit lépe než právě Eskel…


End file.
